Juste une envie
by Enjoy
Summary: One shot - "Pourquoi ne pas laisser libre court à ses envies ?" - Huddy ! Parce qu'il fallait bien y venir.


**Titre** : Juste une envie.

**Auteur** : Enjoy  
**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Aucune en particulière.

**Spoilers** : Aucun

Une nouvelle petite fiction, en attendant le dernier chapitre des 7 péchés capitaux. Oui, c'est guimauve, parce que j'avais envie.

Have fun !

* * *

House fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de la doyenne.

_ BIOPSIE ! _cria t-il_

_*Oh non, pas lui. Bon, on fait comme d'habitude, on reste calme.*_

_ Vous avez oublié les bases grammaticales essentielles pour construire une phrase correcte en venant à mon bureau ?

Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête et continuait à vaquer à ses occupations.

_*Ne pas le regarder. Ça pourrait m'éviter un quelconque dérapage.*_

_ Je voulais dire. Bonjour Dr Cuddy, je viens demander votre feu vert pour faire une biopsie. Mais juste par principe parce qu'en fait, j'en n'ai strictement rien à faire et je prendrai encore plus de plaisir à la faire si vous me la refusez. _lâcha t-il avec un petit sourire victorieux._

_ Oh non, vous n'avez quand même pas envie que je vous oblige à ne plus approcher votre patiente à moins de 2 mètres ?

_ Quelle cruauté ! Juste pour une toute petite, minuscule, microscopique biopsie. _dit-il en adoptant la mine d'un enfant apeuré._

_*Courage ma vieille, dans même pas une minute il est parti.*_

Elle n'avait toujours pas daigné le regarder.

_ Faites votre biopsie. _finit-elle par répondre d'un air grave._

_*Pourvu qu'il ne relève pas.*_

_ C'est moi ou vous faites tout pour que je m'en aille ?

_*Et merde.*_

_ Je vous perturbe peut-être ?

_*Au secours. Médé, médé. Quelqu'un pour interrompre cette conversation ?*_

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

_ Vous perturbez mon travail, oui. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire concentrer mon attention sur vos enfantillages.

_*Beau rattrapage.*_

_ Le regard qui tue. Maman au s'cours, j'ai peur !

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur ses papiers. House adopta une mine boudeuse : elle se fichait complétement de ce qu'il disait, ne réagissait à rien.

_ Et bien alors, je croyais que vous étiez pressé de la faire cette biopsie ? _railla t-elle en constatant que House n'avait plus rien à dire._

_*Bravo pour la provocation ... Allez, on parie sur une petite plaisanterie sur mon postérieure avant de sortir.*_

Il se leva.

*_Un grand coup de canne sur le bureau pour me faire peur ?*_

Il mit ses deux points sur le bureau et regarda la doyenne.

*_Une remarque sur mon décolleté !*_

Il se redressa et s'approcha de Cuddy.

_*Un hurlement dans les oreilles ?*_

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha un peu et fit mine d'étudier la paperasse de Cuddy.

_*Oh non, il va mettre du désordre dans mes papiers, c'est sûr.*_

Elle se tourna vers lui.

_ House, si vous avez une connerie à dire ou à faire, faites ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, ses mots s'évanouissant entre les lèvres de House qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Elle voulut lutter, mais au fond, elle en était incapable.

_*Comment résister ?*_

Il approfondit son baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et ils se séparèrent, un long moment après, complétement essoufflés. Il embrassa hâtivement la commissure de ses lèvres et s'éloigna.

_*Je n'avais pas pensé au baiser ...*_

_ C'est bien Dr Cuddy, vous paraissez moins frustrée qu'à mon arrivée ! _clama__ t-il._

_*Moi ? Frustrée ?*_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

HHHH

House fit désormais une entrée remarquée dans le bureau de Wilson qui était en train de boire tranquillement un café et se posa lourdement sur le canapé.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

_ Hum ? _dit-il d'un air quelque peu désintéressé._

_ Cache ta joie et pose ton café.

_ Ça va, je suis habitué à tout avec toi. _assura t-il._

_ Ah oui ? _s'amusa House_.

Wilson prit une gorgée de café en attendant ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

_ Je viens d'embrasser Cuddy dans son bureau. _lâcha t-il soudainement._

Il recracha d'un coup sec, aspergeant par la même occasion quelques dossiers sur son bureau.

_ MERDE !

_ Je t'avais prévenu.

Cette fois ci, il posa son café.

_ C'est une blague non ? _tenta Wilson pour se rassurer._

_ Rhow, si on ne peut même plus embrasser sa patronne comme on veut, mais où va t-on ? _ironisa t-il_

_ Dans un monde meilleur ... _dit-il sans même réfléchir._

_ Merci Jimmy !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? _s'énerva Wilson._

_ J'en sais rien. Juste une envie !

_ Tu parles d'une envie.

_ Je ne vais pas vers elle, tu n'es pas content. Je vais vers elle, tu n'es pas content non plus ! _accusa House en adoptant une mine d'enfant outré._

_ C'est ça, joue les martyrs. Tu sais parfaitement dans quoi tu as mis les pieds.

_ Oh oui, certainement ... _répondit House avant de quitter rapidement la pièce._

HHHH_  
_

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Cuddy._

La tête définitivement relevée, et mâchouillant machinalement son stylo, Cuddy se repassait toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques instants auparavant.

_*Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?*_

Elle scrutait la porte de son bureau, s'attendant à le voir de nouveau débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Même si au fond, elle savait très bien que cela n'arriverait pas. Elle posa son stylo, croisa les doigts de ses mains et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle distinguait toujours son goût, son odeur et pouvait presque encore sentir son souffle court lorsqu'il avait eu finis de l'embrasser.

_*Ce n'était pas déplaisant ...bien au contraire.*_

Elle se leva, déterminée à lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait donné. Elle s'avança et leva sa main pour ouvrir la porte.

_*Juste une envie ...*_

Elle se stoppa net. Elle ne pouvait pas. Même s'il l'avait embrassée, rien n'avait changé. C'était ... House.

_*C'est un con.*_

Elle fit volte-face et partit finalement se rasseoir. Qu'était-elle en droit d'espérer ? Rien ou pouvait-elle au moins rêver ?

_*Ou juste un rêve éveillée ?*_

Non ça ne serait pas une erreur, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout ...

_*Pourquoi ne pas laisser libre court à ses envies ?*_

Elle se leva, encore plus déterminée, quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de son employé.

HHHH

Assis le dos face à la porte, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et des talons claquer dans sa direction.

_ C'est pour ma fessée ? _interrogea House_

_*J'ai mieux à faire.*_

Il tourna son siège. Elle était déjà là, juste devant lui. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, lui caressa doucement le visage et l'embrassa, à son tour. Un baiser doux et passionnel.

_*Encore ...*_

Ils entrouvrirent mutuellement leurs bouches, pour que leurs langues puissent de nouveau s'entrechoquer et se mêler. Doucement, et à n'en plus finir. Ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante.

_ Cuddy, vous m'impressionnez. Que d'émotions ! _s'exclama t-il, à bout de souffle._

_ Vous auriez peut-être préféré la fessée ?

_ Mon Dieu non !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la doyenne.

_ Quoique, une fessée venant d'une tigresse sauvage, c'est tentant quand même ... _s'empressa t-il d'ajouter._

_ Évidemment ... _dit-elle en riant._

_*C'est un con, c'est vrai ...*_

_ Alors, c'était pourquoi ce baiser ?

_ Juste une envie. Et en réponse au votre.

_ Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une manie, Dr Cuddy. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! _répondit-il en essayant d'adopter un air sérieux._

_ J'entends bien Dr House. _dit-elle en continuant de rire._

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, se délogea sans le blesser et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_*Mais ce con, je l'aime.*_

House laissa échapper un léger sourire et en profita pour admirer son magnifique déhanché. Elle sortit et House se leva à son tour.

HHHH

House arriva de nouveau devant le bureau de Wilson, entrouvrit la porte et y passa sa tête. Il était encore en train de boire son café.

_ Pose ton café, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

_ Boarf, ça ne peut pas être pire que tout à l'heure. _lâcha t-il, sans conviction._

Il en but une nouvelle gorgée.

_ Cuddy est venue m'embrasser dans mon bureau. _dit rapidement House_

Wilson recracha son café encore plus violemment que la dernière fois, aspergeant de nouveau ses dossiers et plus encore.

_ MERDE ! _râla une nouvelle fois Wilson._

_ Mais quand m'écouteras-tu enfin ?

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ A plus Wilson !

House claqua la porte et clopina jusqu'à son bureau. Il décida que désormais, il satisferait beaucoup plus souvent ses envies.

**Fin**

* * *

Ça me démangeait, alors voilà ! Pardon, mais c'est trop bon 0:).

Review s'il vous plait :D ?


End file.
